Sunrise
by dazzled-dreamer
Summary: What happens when someone from Reneseme's past comes to visit? How will her family react? Will it affect her relationship with Jacob? All Stephanie Meyer's characters. NEW RATING AND CHANGE IN PLOT STARTING WITH CHAPTER 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Twilight Saga or its characters. It all belongs to the very talented Stephanie Meyer.**

Summary: Reneseme is a regular teenager, except that both of her parents are vampires, her father can hear people's thoughts, her mom can block the mind-powers of other vampires, her aunt can see the future, and her uncle can sense and manipulate the emotions of others. As if that isn't enough she is a half-vampire who is loved by a werewolf. How will she cope when a new love-interest comes into town? Who will she choose? All Stephanie Meyer's Characters, takes place after BD.

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so please let me know what you think. Is it too long or too short? Should I continue? Are there any errors I missed? PLEASE Review!**

**Sunrise**

I was sitting in my favorite spot, my parent's meadow. It was the one place I could go and be free from the grasp of my father's powers. Even though his powers still worked from this distance, he tried to tune me out when I came here because he understood that I needed to be alone. Today I had come here to think about Jacob. I thought I was starting to have feelings for him. My feelings were no where near as strong as the feelings he had for me, but it was a start.

It was kind of awkward for me. From the time I was a baby Jacob had been like a brother to me. Then one day, out of the blue, it became obvious that he wanted something more than that. It was flattering that he thought about me like that, but at the same time it wasn't that long since he had been in love with my mom, and even though I know from the minute he saw me he never wanted her like that again, it still creeped me out to think that the "man" I may one day marry had wanted to marry my mom almost a decade ago. It was that thought that made me want to go for a run and as I was about to take off I saw him.

He appeared from the shadows of the trees and walked with astounding grace towards me. He was tall with deep Carmel skin and black shoulder length hair. His skin glowed like mine. ( Most vampires' skin shined so bright in the sunlight that they couldn't be around humans when the sun was out. I could be in the light as long as I wore a long sleeve shirt, long pants, and a baseball cap. I just looked like one of those insanely bright models you see in the commercials for skin care products.) And this man, or could he be half-human? His skin glowed just like mine did. It was that thought that caused me to flash back to a time in my childhood. It was a scary time when I thought I would loose my family forever. It was also a time when I realized I was not alone. I had learned there was someone like me, another human-vampire hybrid. I had been intrigued by the idea and I had a lot of questions for him, but he had left before he could answer any of them. With the realization of who he was, I said "Hello Nahuel"

Then I slowly walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek. I showed him my memories of the first time we met as well as the days that followed.

Then he smiled as he spoke "Yes, I remember" was his reply.

His voice was so soft, so alluring. I felt my heart rate start to pick up as I placed my hand on his face again showing him that I would like for us to sit and talk.

We sat on the cool damp grass and I spoke first.

"What brings you to Forks?"

As he answered a large, gorgeous smile appeared on his face.

"I knew that you would be grown-up now and I was curious about you. I wanted to know what you look like, I want to know what you have been doing all these years, I want to know what you are doing. I want to know what you will be doing. Most of all I want to know if you and that mutt are together." I shuddered as he spoke of my Jacob, and while I wanted to defend his honor, I was also too curious to risk upsetting him. I was just as curious about him as he was about me. But I decided I would be more likely to find out what I wanted to know if I showed him what he wanted to know first.

I took his hand in mine and showed him school. I was attending Forks high school just as my parents, aunts, and uncles before me. We lied to everyone and told them that Carlisle and Esme had adopted me just like everyone else. I was always lonely in school because I had to go by myself. After all, the rest of my family had already graduated from Forks. And just like the rest of the Cullens and Hales, I was too intimidating to make friends. Then I showed him my past from the time he left, mostly uneventful. Last I showed him what I had just been thinking about Jacob. I didn't want him to think I didn't care about Jacob, but at the same time, I didn't want him to think we were "together".

I had just given him his answer and was about to ask my own questions when I saw them. Out of the trees came my mom, my dad, Alice, and to my surprise Jacob.


	2. Answers

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its characters belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are so sweet********.**

**Ch 2: Answers**

We all stood there looking at each other for what felt like hours, although I'm sure it was mere minutes it felt like half the day went by while we all stood there and assessed the situation at hand, as well as each other's moods. I'm sure my dad was using this time to see what we had been discussing.

Questions started to pour into my head, drowning me, suddenly I couldn't breathe. What did they want? Why were they here? Did they think Nahuel was dangerous?

"Nessie, you know that I wasn't trying to listen to your thoughts, but when I heard you had a visitor, I couldn't help myself." My father's voice was soft and apologetic and his face almost looked ashamed as he confessed this invasion of my privacy.

I understand why dad had come, and it didn't surprise me that mom followed him. I knew they couldn't stand to be away from each other for any length of time. But why did Jacob and Alice come and was it possible that they thought Nahuel was dangerous? The fact that my dad had yet to answer that question made me nervous. I could feel my throat closing as my breathing and heart -rate increased to compensate for the lack of air in my lungs.

"I didn't pay attention to who your visitor was when I left, to tell the truth, I took off as soon as I realized you had a visitor. Alice and your mom had been up in Alice's room and she had a vision that I was about to run off without warning, so naturally when they came outside to see me running out into the forest, they followed. And Jacob was just arrived to see all of us take off, so he too followed, assuming the worst." He was still avoiding my most important question, typical, everyone still thought of me as a child and they were afraid to tell me they thought Nahuel was dangerous. I was enraged, my body started to burn with fury and I felt as if I could breathe fire. I wanted to run. I had to run.

At that moment it was as if my body took over. I had no control of my actions, I felt as if I was watching everything from a distance and in slow motion, I was in awe of the brave rebellious girl on front of me as she grabbed Nahuel's hand showing him to run with her and they took off. Two half-breeds running together through the forest, where were they going? How stupid they were. Did they not realize that the vampires and the wolf that were trailing them were much faster, not to mention stronger.

As reality set in I showed Nahuel the image of my family running behind us, gaining on us. In a panicked voice I asked, "What should we do?"

His voice sounded at ease as he spoke, "What do _you_ want to do?"

Possibilities ran through my brain like a cheetah through the savannah. Should we keep running? Where should we go? Should we stop and talk to them? My mind was racing and I was panicked.

Finally, I decided that I would go back to the house so I could recruit some allies. Rosalie would be sure to side with me, she hated Jacob. Having her help would also mean that I had Emmet, which would help immensely. As I started to consider what team Jasper, and my grandparents would take I started to feel sad and sick and as I ran through the forest. Then without warning I collapsed. I didn't want my family to fight. What were we fighting about? This was stupid, how could I be so childish?

I started to stand with the help of my new friend. As my family came to a stop I assessed the emotions dancing on their faces. My mother was curious and confused. Alice was agitated. My father was calm, but his jaw was clenched so hard that if he hadn't been a vampire I would worry that his teeth would break. When I finally forced myself to, look at my Jacob, I instantly regretted it. Grief, deep sorrow, guilt, and anger consumed him. His eyes were sad, and lost. I wanted to run to him, to comfort him, but I knew that would only confuse him further.

Realizing that my dad was the only one that had the full story I apologized to everyone as I walked towards my mother. I held my hand to her cheek and showed her the day's events through my eyes. I showed her the curiosity, the rage, the sadness, the sickness, and most of all the confusion. All of these emotions were running through my mind.

At last I dropped my hand and my mother pulled me into a firm hug in her cold, comforting arms. My dad came over and hugged me to. Then I confronted Alice showing her the same series of events, and like my parents, she embraced me with a familiar cold hug.

The only person I had yet to explain myself to was the last person I wanted to explain myself to right now. Slowly and cautiously I walked up to my Jacob and placed my hand on his cheek. I didn't show him everything like I had with my family. With Jacob I was careful to leave out the thoughts I had about him, as well as the conversation that had involved my complicated relationship with him. I showed him only what he needed to know. I hated keeping things from him, but I was worried the truth would devastate him. I showed him the curiosity I had regarding Nahuel, as well as the rage I had when I felt I was being treated like a child yet again.

When I was done his eyes were still cautious as he hugged me. It was like he knew that I was leaving something out. After all he was my best friend and up until his recent declaration of love I had told him everything. But how could I tell him what I was thinking about him? I knew I couldn't tell him the thoughts that I was forming about Nahuel. My mind began to wander as Jacob wrapped me in his warm arms, and in my mind I started singing the National Anthem in every language I knew so my father couldn't invade my privacy any further.

After what seemed like hours Jacob let me go and my father asked if our guest would like to accompany us to our home. As soon as I shook my head to confirm that I wanted him to join us we were all running at superhuman speed back to the house.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the awesome and owns the twilight saga and all its characters!**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I'll try and update again before next week! By the way I saw the Twilight movie, it wasn't as good as the book, but no movie ever is. Overall, I liked it and will buy it when it comes out on DVD, but I wish that Lauren had been in the movie, and there were a few other things I would change. But I understand that they had a hard job with this movie, there was so much info, and trying to fit it all in under 3 hours must have been hard! I can't wait to see New Moon lol! Please tell me your thoughts on the movie and I think I'll put a pole on my profile regarding the movie so check that out! PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND INSPIRE ME!! And A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL 5 OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR U ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!!**

**Ch.3 Home Sweet Home**

My Dad, Mom, and Aunt Alice beat us to the house and had assembled everyone in the "living" room. Jacob wasn't with them, but at the moment I didn't care where he was, his absence meant less painful stares in my direction, which was fine with me. As I walked up to the house with Nahuel I grabbed his hand and showed him that I was happy he had accompanied me to the house. Before we walked in I took a deep breath, squeezed his hand, and then let go as we walked in.

As soon as I walked in Rosalie ran up to me at superhuman speed and started checking me over for scrapes and asking me if I was okay, apparently no one had told her what happened. I didn't even bother with trying to calm her down or talking to her. I just grabbed her face and showed her everything. When I was done she had the biggest smile on her face as she started to laugh. She never had liked Jacob, and I imagined she was more that relieved to see that he had some competition.

Was that what this was, a competition? Was I just a prize in a sick little game between a werewolf and a mutant? The thought made me sick. Before I could think about the theory any further my father was at my side.

"Love, you know that's not how Jacob thinks of you, and I can assure you that Nahuel's thoughts are pure as well, you know he wouldn't be in our house if that wasn't the case." My father always seemed to know what to say, maybe that was because he knew my mind better than I did. I grabbed his hand and thanked him.

"Nahuel, so good to see you old friend, what brings you so far from home?" Grandpa Carlisle was always so diplomatic. If anyone ever dared to brake into his home would greet them with a pleasant hello and ask them if they wanted something to drink. It was hard to imagine that he thirsted for the blood of humans, and that a part of him was designed for killing. It was amazing how he fought against that part everyday so he could save the lives of those he was designed to kill. How anyone could think poorly of him was beyond me.

Nahuel replied, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would check up on Nessie here." Liar. I glared at him and grabbed his hand to show him that I wanted him to tell the truth. Then he sighed and gave them a sugar-coated version of what he had said to me earlier. "Honestly, I was curious about Reneseme and how she was doing. I was wanting to see how she was doing, what she was doing, and if she was dating yet." He said the last part quietly hoping the room full of vampires wouldn't hear him, I blushed and I felt my entire family members look at me with curious eyes. (Everyone except for Jasper and dad that is.) Dad looked calm and collected, and Jasper looked like he was about to crumble. I thought that was odd, I couldn't imagine who in the room would make Jasper look like that. No one here had a reason to be in that much pain. Is Jacob close? Time stood still as Jacob stormed in answering my question. He was shaking and it looked like he had been crying. His shaggy hair was messy and wet, his skin was flushed and blotchy, and he was wearing new clothes. I guessed that in his pain filled rage he must have phased, ripping his clothes by default. If I had paid enough attention earlier I probably would have heard a heart-wrenching howl. I was glad I missed that. Even though I didn't have romantic feelings for Jake I still loved him, and it still hurt me to see him breaking like this. It hurt me to know that I had done this to him. I wanted to make it better, I wanted to hug him, but I knew that would make it worse. I also worried about Nahuel, would it hurt him to see me with Jake? I didn't want to see him break to. It seemed that I was in an impossible situation. No matter what I did, someone was going to get hurt.

Then Jacob did something I didn't expect. "Nessie could you please show the rest of your family the days events so they won't worry when I carry you out of here!" His voice was strained, he sounded like he was about to rip at the seams. I walked around showing my grandparents and my 2 remaining Uncles what had happened. Then as promised as soon as I was done Jacob ran up to me, threw me on his back and ran into the forest in the direction of the reservation. Of course, the one place no one would dare to follow. The one place I was in most danger at this moment. But I had nothing to worry about, Jacob wouldn't hurt me. Hurting me would be hurting himself. But if he was already in intense pain, maybe he wouldn't care. But my dad let him take me, so that must mean everything would be fine right? My heart started racing as I questioned my family, myself, and my Jacob. As my heart rate got faster, so did Jake.


	4. Competition

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all!!**

**A/N: Here's your chapter as promised, hope you like it!! I'm thinking about writing the next chapter from a different POV so let me know what u think. I'll put a poll on my profile if you wanna vote! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Ch. 4 Competition**

Jake was running faster than I can remember him ever running before. He could probably outrun my dad at this speed, which (with the exception of my mother) I had never seen anyone do. He kept running until we reached the infamous First Beach at La Push. When we arrived he sat me on a rock and took a few steps back. Then he stared at me. His face was now red instead of blotchy, and his eyes were still pained and full of tears. I couldn't tell if he was waiting for me to say something or just trying to find words so I decided to speak.

"Jake, why did you bring me here?" I tried not to sound angry, but I was a little angry, I don't like being taken somewhere without warning and against my will. I could tell he was holding back as well. His eyes filled with curiosity and rage as he started to speak.

"I needed to get out of there. I needed to talk to you away from your friend and away from your dad." Friend, he spit as he said it, although I suppose that's to be expected, to be fair, he had just caught me with a hot half-vampire that is 10 times my age and then I ran off with said vampire. So I suppose a little anger is understandable, and I definitely understood wanting to get away from my dad and his power. In fact, the only thing I was having trouble understanding was why he was staring at me again. I thought he brought me here to talk. Why wasn't he talking? I thought about saying something, trying to engage him in conversation, but I was at a loss for words. It was times like this that made me thankful for my power. I stood up and cautiously walked up to him.

I was about to touch his face when he grabbed my wrist and said, "Not now." His voice was quiet, but harsh. I was shocked; I had never seen Jacob act like this. Once again I started to worry about his intentions; maybe he was going to hurt me. Then again, maybe he just needed a minute to cool off. Maybe he was trying not to phase. Not knowing what was going on or what to expect was driving me crazy, I had to do something, I couldn't just stand here and wait for him to go all horror film on me.

What could I do, I would run but he still had a hold of my wrist. I could scream, maybe then Sam or Embry or someone would come to my rescue, then again, it might alert some humans, and I definitely didn't need help from them. My choices were limited and I was sure that most of them would just make Jacob angrier. I decided the safest thing would be to show him how he was acting and how much he was scaring me. Slowly I lifted my free hand and touched the hand that was holding my wrist. I showed him everything that had happened from the time we left my house as well as my thoughts of those events. Then I showed him how scared I was and I ended it all with a picture of his face, the one he had right now as he stared at me. Although his face had been changing emotions all day, anger was always obvious. I could tell he had been trying to cover it up, but that was impossible. I wasn't sure about the reason behind his anger. I couldn't tell if he was mad that Nahuel had come back, or if he was mad because I had been alone with him. He could also have been mad because I ran off with Nahuel or because he thought I had feelings for Nahuel. That was the first question that needed to be answered.

"Why, exactly are you mad Jake?" After I asked the question he let go of my wrist and sank down into the cold, white sand. I sat with him.

"I don't know Nessie, I guess I don't like that he came and found you when you were in the woods by yourself, it's just not safe. I also don't like that you are hiding things from me. I saw the way you looked at him, it's the same way your mother used to look at your dad. You look at him with desire and curiosity, and with lust and to be honest I don't like it at all." He started out quiet and then got louder, by the time he was done talking he was practically shouting. The loudness and intensity of his words affected me in a way I hadn't expected.

"So what you're jealous, you can't handle a little competition." His face got furious and then died. I regretted my words as soon as they came out. I was making this into exactly what I didn't want it to be. I didn't want them to fight over me, yet stupidly, I had just instigated it.

"Reneseme, I have done enough fighting for one lifetime. I fought for your mother and lost, and I don't think I could stand to loose you too. So no I can't handle a little competition, I love you more than life it's self. You are my reason for living. You are the reason I get up in the morning. But if you don't love me the way that I love you, then I will take what I can get. If you can only love me like a brother, or a friend, then I suppose that will have to be enough. I just want you to be happy Nessie, and if being with him will make you happy, than that is what you have to do." He was so quiet, and so calm that I almost couldn't hear him. I surprised that he had just given me permission to be with someone else. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be with Nahuel or Jake, I just needed some time to think. I just wanted to let things play out and see what happens. I wasn't sure how I felt about either one of them and I surley wasn't ready to make a decision.

"Jake, I know I love you, but I don't know to what extent. I just learned how you feel about me and it will take some time for me figure out how I feel about you. And as for Nahuel, he is also new to me. I just want to let things play out and see what happens. I'm not ready to make a choice yet. Is that okay with you?" I didn't want to give him too much or too little hope, but I definitely didn't want him to think it was over.

Jake pulled me into a big wolfy hug and whispered in my ear, "Nessie you can have as long as you need, I'll always be here for you."

Well that was a relief; I hoped Nahuel would feel the same way. But, I would deal with him later. For now I was just happy to have my Jacob back. A huge grin appeared on his face, and I could tell he was up to something.

"So, you up for a race half breed?" Of course, always a competition, I laughed and ran off into the trees. As we raced back to the house I couldn't help but smile the whole way.


	5. Proposals

**A/N: Soooo…sorry for taking so long to update, I know I'm horrible u hate me :( But I will give u an extended chapter to make up for it :D**

Also…I am not Stephanie blah blah blah….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**Ch.5 Proposals**

As we raced back to the house Jake started gaining on me, as usual my unofficial head start was useless, because he always wins. We were just about to cross the treaty line when he stopped, turned around, and took my hands in his. He then started speaking very quietly and slowly.

"Nessie, what are you doing Friday night?" Without even thinking I blurted out my response.

"Nothing that I know of, why do you ask?" After I replied he looked at his feet and I could swear he was blushing.

"Well I was wondering if maybe, you might, want to go on a date with me." How did I not see that one coming? A date, wow, is that what I implied when I said I needed some time? Then again I suppose dating is how normal teenagers decide if they like someone enough to have a relationship with them. But I already spent most of my time with Jake, how would a date him change how I felt?

"Nessie, you don't have to if you don't want to." I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I still wasn't sure that a date was the best idea. Oh well, I guess I'll never know unless I try.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I would like that, what time?" Ugh why was I so nervous?

"Oh, umm how about seven?"

"Okay what do you have in mind?" What do werewolves do on dates, from what I hear vampires are romantic, but I have never heard about dates with werewolves.

"Well I, I, I don't know just yet so… why don't I just surprise you?"

Hmm a surprise, I wonder what he will come up with, I hope not a movie, it would be so awkward and cliché. I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard Jacob laughing. Oh crap, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I forgot he was holding my hand I must have shown him the image of us sitting nervously at the movie theatre followed by the image of teenagers I had seen on a TV show making out in a movie theatre.

"Don't worry I can be more creative than that, I don't want to sit through a movie surrounded by horny teenagers either."

Thank God. After he said that we both started laughing and I sprinted off towards the house again.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later. The entire family was in the living room and judging by everyone's actions, I'm guessing that dad had heard in my thoughts that I would be going on a date with Jake on Friday and that he had told everyone. That was the only thing that would explain everyone's behavior. Alice was jumping up and down, Rose was looking sick, Jasper looked confused, Emmet was trying to soothe Rose, Dad was pinching the bridge of his nose, mom was whispering in his ear, and grandma and grandpa were laughing quietly and talking to each other on the couch. So basically Alice was excited about buying new clothes for my first date, Rose was mad that I had said yes, Jasper was having different emotions being thrown at him from every direction, Emmet was trying to keep Rose from ripping Jake apart, Dad was stressed that I was having my first date, Mom was trying to convince dad that it would be okay, and Grandma and Grandpa were trying to tune everyone out but staying close in case there was a fight to break up. Great, I was the child once again. Alice and mom were probably the only ones that would even act like they were happy about this step towards adulthood. I didn't even bother trying to talk to anyone I just grabbed Jake's hand, showed him to bring me to my parent's cottage, and jumped on his back as we raced off.

It had been a long day and even though it was only twilight I was exhausted and ready to attempt to sleep. When we arrived at the cottage I dragged Jake to my room and showed him an image of us lying on my bed about a year ago before his feelings started to change. I showed him that I wanted the comfort of his warm friendly arms as I fell asleep. I also showed him that this was strictly friendly and nothing more. Then I let my hand fall and I plopped on my bed. He followed, giving me a warm smile before he plopped down next to me. With his hands wrapped around mine I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning to find Jake gone and Nahuel sitting next to my bed staring at me. When he saw that I was awake his face got dangerously close to mine as he said, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." His voice was quiet, yet alluring.

"Good morning." I replied as I stretched. I was about to ask where Jake had gone when he came barreling into my room.

"A guy can't even use the bathroom around here anymore, ugh, why are u in here Nahuel?" I could tell Jake was trying his hardest not to loose control of his temper, I was happy that he was making the effort, but I also knew it wouldn't last long.

"I simply wanted to ask her a question." Nahuel was calm as he responded to Jake.

"Anything you have to say to Nessie, you can say in front of me." I was about to step in and break it up before someone did something stupid, but Nahuel was quick to respond.

"Nessie, I know that you already have a date on Friday, but I was hoping that you were available Thursday for a date with me." I replied without even thinking.

"I'd love to." Jacob growled as soon I spoke. Crap, I didn't even think about how it would affect him I reacted too soon, and Nahuel had stolen his thunder by making my date with him my first date. I felt horrible. Is this what dating was like for normal girls? I wish Jake had left instead of hanging around to listen to our conversation, then again I guess he would have found out one way or another. I've had enough of their drama, I needed to get away from all the testosterone. For the fourth time in the past 24 hours I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the big house.

When I arrived I ran straight into Aunt Alice's room, closed, and locked the door. Then I walked over the oversized arm chair in the corner of her room, sat down, and put my head in my hands. To my surprise Alice, Mom, Rosalie, and Esme had already assembled in her room. I was so relieved; this is just what I needed. I looked up into the faces of my female family and with a voice of desperation I asked them all "Are all men like this?"

They all started laughing and giving me words of encouragement as Alice started pulling shopping bags out of her closet, apparently she had done all the shopping without me and now we where all going to decide what I would be wearing on my dates.


	6. First Date

**A/N: ATTENTION ALL READERS, I HAVE CHANGED THE RATEING AND WANT ALL OF YOU TO BE WARNED, I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE THIS STORY IN A NEW DIRECTION AND IT ISN'T PLEASANT!!! I AM WARNING YOU IT HAS MATURE CONTENT AND WILL BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS!!! Also, please review, even if u don't like it, I want to know! Constructive Criticism is welcomed as well as any suggestions or ideas you may have. **AlsoI'm not Stephanie, I don't own these characters!

**Ch. 6 First Date**

It was finally here. It was Thursday night. In a few short hours I would be leaving for my first date. I was excited for many reasons. I was excited because this was a step towards adulthood, and because it was with Nahuel. But as excited as I was, I couldn't help but feel bad for Jake. What Nahuel did was underhanded and low and while I knew it pissed Jake off, I was more intrigued by the idea of spending alone time with Nahuel than with Jacob. Nahuel was exotic, and mysterious, and new. Not to mention he didn't have a weird past with my mom. Jake on the other hand had been in my life from the moment I was born. Jake was familiar and boring and old. I felt bad for thinking that about him, but I couldn't help it.

I continued weighing my feelings for the two boys as I walked towards my closet and grabbed the outfit my fashion coordinators had selected for this occasion. I wasn't sure that the dark skinny jeans, bright red v-neck sweater, and red heels were the right outfit, but Alice and Rose had insisted that I wear it. When I put it on I realized they were right. The shirt and jeans hugged my body in right spots making me appear to have more shape than I actually had.

After getting dressed I started towards my bathroom to apply make-up and hair product. To my surprise Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were already in there with a beauty supply store scattered out on the counter.

"How did you guys do this without me knowing?" I asked the question even though I already knew the answer. They both started laughing as they replied in unison.

"It's a vamp thing." Then Rose motioned for me to sit in the salon style chair they had snuck into my bathroom.

As soon as I was in the chair they were buzzing around applying product to my face and hair and before I could even blink they had finished and were adding jewelry. As if on cue the doorbell to our little cottage rang and my stylists were running out of the room leaving a cloud of smoke behind them. I took a look in the mirror and almost started crying when I saw the girl looking back at me. She had no foundation, no blush, just a tiny bit of eye make up and lip gloss. Her hair was in soft ringlets half pulled up in the back. On the girl's neck hung a delicate silver chain with a russet colored wolf dangling from the bottom. The wolf made me laugh, that must have been my mother's idea. I'm kind of surprised Rose actual allowed me to wear it. I started walking down the hall towards the entry way of our cozy home when I heard my dad call that I had a visitor.

As I walked into the entry way my heart started racing and my breathing became uneasy.

"You look gorgeous Reneseme." Nahuel informed me as he offered me his hand. I took it as we started walking towards the door. Nahuel was opening it for me when Uncle Emmett jumped off the roof and started taking pictures of us. After I finished yelling at him for scaring me Nahuel and I started running towards my fathers Volvo, Emmett transformed to a paparazzi and took pictures of us as we ran. My uncle's insanity continued until we were out of the drive. When the coast was clear I decided it was time to say something.

"Well that was interesting" I laughed.

"You're not kidding, I was afraid he was gonna chase us down the highway." Nahuel laughed back at me. We continued to make small talk as he drove us down the highway. I told him about my makeover, and he told me how he got my dad to lend him the Volvo. As we started to run out of things to talk about I glanced at the clock, we had been driving for an hour.

"Where are you taking me?"I asked as I went through the short list of interesting places that were about an hour from my house.

"Far enough away that your dad can't hear our thoughts." I suppose that was a good idea for a date, dad would freak if we even thought about kissing.

"I think we passed that point thirty minutes ago." I laughed he was really overestimating my dad's abilities.

"Well in that case.." Nahuel pulled the car onto a dirt road and drove for probably another 10 miles and came to a quick stop. He then got out of the car, ran to my side, pulled me out, and ran while carrying me for a good 5 minutes. When he stopped he put me down on a fallen tree trunk and laid a blanket on the ground.

"Wow I didn't even realize you had brought that." He turned to look at me when I started talking and when I was finished he picked me up again, laid me on the blanket, and caressed my cheek as he responded.

"Yes little Nessie, I'm full of surprises." Then to my surprise he started kissing me. I lightly pushed him away. I told him that I wasn't ready to kiss him and he became a new person, an angry person, a monster.

"Why the hell do you think I brought you here Nessie? To get to know you? Ha, we are the only two of our species; there are certain things that are expected of us. We can do this the easy way or the hard way Reneseme. That is up to you, but I haven't been hiding my thoughts and playing the nice guy for the past week for this. No I have a job to do, I have orders, and I must fulfill those orders in order to be with the one I love. So like I said Reneseme, it's the easy way or the hard way. What'll it be?" I was shocked. He didn't care about me; he just wanted to have sex with me? And he said he had orders? What orders? Who gave those orders? I can't believe this is happening! It's times like this when I wish Aunt Alice could see my future. I had no idea what I was going to do, all I knew was that I was in big trouble and no one knew that, and no one knew where I was.

"Nahuel this isn't funny what are you talking about? What orders, who gave you orders? And what do you mean to be with the one you love? What do you mean by easy or hard? I don't understand." I was crying now and he was once again getting much too close. He started speaking in a calm, cold voice.

"Ah, you are so naïve. Let me start from the beginning. You see, I met this human girl back home, she was sweet, kind beautiful, smart, and funny. Basically she was perfect. Anyways, I fell in love with her and after a year of dating we decided to get married. It was a beautiful wedding and I was on top of the world. We decided to take our honeymoon in Rome because it had always been a dream of hers to go there. While we were there a guard of the Volturi saw us and told me that I had broken some law. He then forced us to go with him to voltera; the disgusting creature told me that if I didn't cooperate he would have my new wife for dinner. When we arrived we went straight to the thrown room. It was there that they captured my wife and put her in a prison cell and told me they would forgive my indiscretion as long as I did one thing. I had to come here, find you, and attempt to get you pregnant. They said they are very curious about what would happen if two half breeds reproduced and they felt this was the only way it would happen. So Reneseme I'm sorry that I have to be the one to do this, but as you see I really have no choice, and therefore neither do you. So we can do this the easy way, meaning you cooperate, or the hard way, meaning it happens without your consent."

As soon as he finished his little speech I started to run. I ran as fast as I could even though I had no clue which direction to go. I guess that was why he carried me; he didn't want me to be able to find my way back to the car. I ran and ran and for a while I was alone, but I soon heard another pair of footsteps. I tried to run faster but my legs couldn't carry me. Before long I was being picked up by Nahuel and was being carried back to the blanket at an alarming pace. I pushed and hit and kicked him with all my strength, but he didn't budge. I even tried to bite him but all he did was scream. When we came back to the blanket he laid me down and held me to the ground, then he started speaking to me again.

"Nessie it's no use. I'm older than you. I have more vampire in me than you do. I'm stronger and faster. Not to mention more experienced. I'm sorry that I have to do this, but it's the only way." I looked in to his eyes and I could see he was telling the truth. He didn't want to do this, but he felt it was the only way to get her back. Since I realized he was telling the truth I tried to reason with him.

"Nahuel, you don't have to do this. We could go back to my house and tell my parents, tell Carlisle, they will think of something. Please there must be another way." Tears formed in his eyes as he said his final words to me.

"No Reneseme, I don't think that will work. Let's just get this over with, ok? I'm so sorry" And with tears streaming down his face he leaned down to kiss me.

I knew there was no way to change his mind, and there was no way I could get away from him, he was right he was much stronger and much faster. In that second I made my decision, I would not fight him, but I also would not accept this. I would fight this with the one defense I had left, my mind. Tears escaped from my eyes as I refused to kiss him back. I grabbed the russet wolf on my neck with one hand and covered my eyes with the other. Then I started muttering the same thing over and over, "You don't have to do this, please stop, you don't have to do this, please stop…" That is all he heard from me as my mind brought me to a different time and place. I imagined that I was laying in the meadow surrounded by the ones who loved me, the ones who cared about me, and the ones that would be devastated when I returned from my first date. With that scene in my mind I drifted into a cold, dark, sleep.

A/N: SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE GETS HOW? WILL NAHUEL CHANGE HIS MIND? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. reality

**A/N: So I got no reviews for the last chapter, does that ,mean u guys don't like the story or chapter, or just that no one felt like reviewing? I'm pretty sad now so I hate to say this but if I don't get any reviews for this chapter I think I'm gonna stop writing! So please review even if it's just to tell me u hate it and think I should stop writing! Please don't make me beg!!** By the way I'm sooo not Stephanie obviously!

**Ch. 7 Reality**

When I woke up I was shivering and screaming. The sun was still rising and Nahuel was gone. I was on the blanket he had brought and to my relief I was fully clothed. Not wanting to see the memories that were trying to paralyze me I stood up to focus on finding a way back to the dirt road, if I was lucky then Nahuel left my dad's car. I didn't want to hitch a ride back to Forks with some creep named Joe Bob, and I surely didn't want to try and run back. I started to run in the direction opposite to the one I had run last night, but I was too sore, so not only was I stuck in the middle of who knows where, but I was hurt and had to walk at a human pace.

By the time I found my dad's car, the clock said it was noon. The keys were already in the ignition and my cell phone was in the passenger seat. I had over 100 hundred missed calls from everyone. My whole family must be looking for me. I almost called my mom but realizing that she would want an immediate explanation and I opted for a text message.

_To:_

_Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob_

_Text: I am safe. I am on my way home. Please don't call me, I need time to think. I'll explain everything when I get there. _

_Love you all,_

_Nessie_

I figured that would keep them from harassing me at least until I got within a 5 mile radius. After I got comfortable I flipped through my dad's CD collection till I found the CD labeled _Nessie's Mix_. I put the CD in, turned the volume up to max, turned the car around, and screamed my favorite songs as I drove the Volvo to its limit.

About the time I reached La Push I noticed a certain russet colored wolf running in the trees next to me. Before I knew it there was an entire pack. They continued to run with me until I reached the driveway to my grandparents' house, then it was back to just the one. As soon as I turned the car off Jacob was pulling me out of the car and running me into my grandparents' house. When we got inside he gently placed me on the couch and sat next to me, leaving space for my family to hug me, and check me over. The last person to check on me was my dad. Dad didn't hug me or check me over; he just stood in front of me and stared. When he finally spoke his voice was soft, yet cold.

"Show me Nessie." Was all he said. I started crying as I took his hands and showed him the conversation that happened between Nahuel and me.

"No Nessie, show me everything." My dad was shaking and his voice was almost inaudible. I took his hand and showed him the rest, I showed him when I fell asleep and when I woke up. Then I let go of his hands and whispered, "I'm so sorry Dad, I'm sorry I disappointed you." As soon as the words came out of my mouth he sat on the couch next to me, pulled me on his lap and started rocking me.

"No Reneseme, you have nothing to apologize for. You did as much as you could. I'm the one that's sorry, I should have been more careful, I should have listened to his thoughts more closely. I should have made the two of you stay closer to home." Then my dad put me back down next to Jacob and crumbled onto the floor. It was then that my mother realized there was something major going on. She walked up to me, kneeled down in front of the couch placing one hand on my dad's knee and one hand on mine.

"Honey, what happened last night?" I let the memories flow through me and left nothing out. When I was finished my mother also crumbled. After seeing my parents turn into sobbing, tearless rocks the rest of my family had me show them, and every person I showed crumbled like my parents, even Uncle Emmett. At last it was time to show Jacob. He held me in his arms as I showed him last night's events and when I was done tears were covering his face and mine. We both shrunk to the ground and the scattered rocks morphed into a boulder as we all joined together in a collective embrace. I don't know how long we sat like that, comforting each other and sobbing, but it was ended by Alice. Out of no where she stood up, ran into the kitchen, and came back with a feast of junk food.

"Nessie you haven't ate since last night correct?" she asked

"Yes" I responded

"Or you Jake?" she inquired

"Correct" he replied.

With that she placed the food in front of us, told us to eat up and forced Emmett and Jasper to play a round of Wii Tennis with her and Rose, convincing them that it would make me feel better.

As usual she was right. After about two rounds everyone started getting very competitive. They started diving in the direction the balls on the screen were going, pushing people out of the way, and even yelling demeaning phrases at eat other. The entire audience, myself included, started laughing, and cheering, and by the end of the game we were blissfully distracted from the reality that was knocking at the door.


	8. Unsure

**A/N: I can't even begin to say how sorry I am that it took me so long to get this chapter out!!! My only excuse is that I had major writers block and had no idea what to do with this story, luckily I have figured it out and I hope you guys won't hate me for my decision!!! I also want to say THANK YOU!!!!!!!! To everyone that reviewed!!!! U are great, this chapter is for you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or its characters, duh!!**

**Ch. 8 Unsure**

I had been doing my best to put the events of my first date out of my mind. I was keeping busy by reading, composing, and spending time with Jacob. The incident with Nahuel had shown me how lucky I was to have someone like Jake to stand by me through everything and I felt it was time that I show him how much he means to me by going on the date I had promised him. The date was perfect! He took me to the same Italian restaurant my mom and dad had gone to on their first date and then took me to a movie. The night was perfectly normal and surprisingly comfortable. I had been worried that it would be awkward but being in such a romantic situation with him felt right.

Even though it had only been a few days since the event, I was already beginning to feel mostly normal. The only thing that wasn't normal was the constant twisting of my stomach. I always felt like I was going to throw-up. When I told grandpa he said it was probably just nerves and that it will go away with time. But for some reason, I just knew that what I was feeling wasn't something that was going away.

When I didn't get my weekly gift ( my period which started coming one day every week from the time I was the physical age of twelve) I began to suspect that I was dealing with the one ailment that I had been trying to forget was a possibility. I waited a day to tell my mom about my problem, which would make it a total of a week since the event with Nahuel.

I found her in one of her favorite spots, on the couch in the living room of the cottage, reading as usual and I laid down on the couch next to her and put my head on her shoulder. I sat in that position as I waited for her to finish the chapter she was reading. When she was done she replaced the wolf bookmark and set the book on the antique table next to her, then she turned to me, made me face her and spoke in a soft voice, "Okay honey, spill, what's going on, are you feeling sick, do we need to go visit Carlisle?"

Mom always knew when I was sick, it was strange because she didn't seem like the maternal type, sometimes I wondered if Grandma Esme tipped her off, then again, she had spent most of her life taking care of her parents. I decided to go ahead and tell her what was wrong, because even without dad around to tell her, she always knew when I was lying.

"Well mom, as you know I've been feeling sick a lot this past week, and then yesterday I didn't have my period, and I am afraid that I might," I was interrupted by my mom before I could even say pregnant. "You're probably just sick from nerves and you could be getting your period less often because you're getting older and growing slower, we can't know for sure, so let's not jump to conclusions. Besides, vampire babies grow a lot faster than human babies, when I was pregnant with you, you were kicking me within a few days. Let's wait another week, and if you still haven't menstruated, we'll have your grandpa examine you, ok?"

My mother was either right, or in denial, either way I was fine with delaying reality as long as I could, because my mom is right about one thing, vampire babies grow fast, which would mean I won't have a lot of time to decide what I want to do with the baby if I am pregnant. So I joined my mother in being as naïve as possible and trying to forget about the most obvious possibility, I was pregnant with Nahuel's baby.


End file.
